Moving on
by LillylovesCaskett
Summary: His baby girl has just died,could Beckett's pregancy give him a second chance at being a father.
1. Chapter 1

Beckett had kept her head down the whole of Alexis' funeral. She didn't want to look at, couldn't look at Castle's face. If she saw him broken, she was sure to break as well. She had to be strong for them both. But she couldn't help not to worry about her husband, so she looked up to see his blank face staring straight ahead, tears pooling in his eyes. She laced her fingers with his, rubbing small circles on the smooth of his hand with her thumb. The only response she got was a tight, heartbroken squeeze.

After the ceremony, Beckett didn't want to leave Castle, but she couldn't help but notice that Meredith had come, and no one had said much to her the entire time. Whispers followed her as she went. "What is she doing here?" "Now she wants to be a parent?" "Yeah, some mother she is." Every time she would join a group of people, they would become quiet, thus, shutting her out.

Beckett saw her run out. "Meredith, wait."

Meredith turned to face Kate, noticing how poised she was, even at a funeral. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't." She paused, tears spilling over.

Beckett felt awkward, still not completely sure how to handle Meredith. She was one thing that she wanted to leave unsolved. "Do you need a hug? Or, something?" She hesitated slightly.

Meredith practically jumped in for a hug, wrapping her arms around Kate's shoulders.

"Okay, just get right in there, don't we." Beckett stood rigid for a moment before wrapping her arms loosely around Meredith. She was never really one for hugs, and hugging with her husband's ex-wife was just strange.

"Thank you, Kate." Meredith sniffed.

"For what?"

"For being a parent to my baby girl. I was young and scared and not at all ready to settle."

"Meredith, I was just her step mom. You will always be her mother. That's something that no one can take away from you. She loved you so much, no matter what."

"Thank you, and I know. But if I could chose anyone better for her, it would be you in a heartbeat." Meredith wiped her eyes, looking Kate dead in the face.

"Thank you, that means so much." Kate gave her a small smile.

Meredith did the same, squeezing her shoulder. "So, given the circumstances, how is everything?"

"Everything's fine." Kate had to force it out, but she wasn't an actress like Meredith.

"What's really going on?" Her need for gossip outweighing any other emotion.

"Can I trust you?" Kate decided to spill the beans, because Meredith wouldn't take no for an option.

"It will stay between us."

"The night Alexis died, I was going to tell Castle I was pregnant, but then we got the call." She paused.

"And it wasn't the right time."

"Do you think?" She trailed again.

But Meredith knew that she worried Castle wouldn't be okay with it. "He will be. Just give him time."

Both exchanged smiles, holding the others arms in a supportive embrace.

Beckett re-entered the room, scanning the crowd for him. He was among a group of his old college friends who had known and loved Alexis. They were all casually drinking, exchanging stories about Alexis over the years.

One friend, though, who Castle didn't like nearly as much as the others, caught sight of Kate. "Hey, Rick, what's your new wife doing here? Shouldn't you be here with Meredith?" Cole, the ass, who had been drinking the most, turned to Rick.

Castle set his drink down on the bar, lowering his head.

"Come on Ricky boy, it was a joke. And no wonder you put a ring on it, bud. If I had something that hot, oh I would have some fun with her."

Castle had had enough. The heartbreak and insults were enough. He pulled his arm back, punching Cole straight in the nose. Cole lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"Castle!" Kate went to his side, grabbing his arm.

"Stay away from my wife if you know what's good for you."

Cole stood, wiping his bloody nose. "Don't have to tell me twice. But I don't think that's going to stop her from coming to me like Meredith did. No way is something that hot staying with you." He looked Kate up and down, alcohol thick on his breath.

"You , unable to control even a thought in his head, wound up again, and socked Cole in the gut.

"Hey, Rick. Enough!" Kate pulled him backwards, searching for a more private room.

"Don't ever talk that way about my wife." He pointed a finger at him before giving into Kate's pull on his arm. When they were alone, he wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his head on her forehead.

"Calm down, okay?" She rubbed circles on his back while his breathing slowed down.

He looked at her then, and pulled her in and kissed her. "Let's go home." He let go of his hold on her waist in exchange for her hand, and led her out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Kate stopped in the middle of the doorway when they got home. He had been silent, a rigidity in his posture. "Babe, what happened? What was that about?"

He turned to face her taking a deep breath. "Come here." He moved into the study, guiding her back to the wall, placing a hand just above her head. "My mother and I lived with one of her friends for a while when money was tight. It was at the end of high school, beginning of college. She had a son, Cole, same age, and we were best friends. All through school we stayed close. When I started going out with Meredith, she had eyes for Cole and Cole had eyes for her. High school, college, even when we were married. And when we had Alexis, I found out Meredith was cheating on me. Cole still thinks Alexis is his, and he was only friends with me so he could get to Meredith. She only married me to get pregnant and make him jealous. Then years later, I let him back in, I forgave him, and that's when he got to Gina. He did that to try and get back at me. He's been jealous of me all my life."

Kate's heart broke for him all over again. "Oh, Rick, I would never use you like that. And if Cole ever came anywhere near me," She smirked. "I'd pull my gun on him."

He smiled a little before kissing her.

She felt this may be the best opportunity to tell him. "Well since we're sharing stories, I have something to tell you."

"Oh, I see a Rebel Becks story coming."

"Castle." A smile crept onto her face.

"What is it?"

"Castle, I'm pregnant."

His face softened instantly, the first light expression since Alexis had passed. "Really?"

She bit her lip, not knowing what reaction she would get. "Yeah."

"Babe, we're going to have a baby?" Castle picked her up and spun her around, placing her softly back on her toes. He kissed her again, rubbing his nose with hers, smiles on their faces.

Her smile suddenly turned down, though, her eyes becoming sad. "But, Castle."

"What's wrong?" He moved a curl behind her ear. He then realized what she was thinking. "Kate, Alexis would want this. She would want us to go on with our lives. And she will watch over her little sibling in heaven. As much as it hurts, it helps to think like that."

"But what if it just doesn't feel right?"

"After the Paris thing, Alexis made me promise that if there was ever a next time, and things didn't end well, we would have more children. If I was happy, then she was happy, and she could leave this earth knowing that everything was okay. Plus, I have to pass on lazor tag.

She snorted, a small smile on her face. "If I would have known that, I would have told you sooner.

He made a face. "When did you find out?"

"Please don't be mad."

"Honey, I'm not mad, I just want to know."

"When I went to the doctor, I was in the middle of the second month."

He tried to do the math in his head. "So now you're?"

"One week from three months. I was going to tell you but it was bad timing."

He cupped her cheeks and kissed her once again. This was life giving him a second chance.


	3. Four months

"Is she alright, darling?" Martha asked Castle, both standing in the kitchen.

"Yeah, she's just got a bug that's going around." He said heading to the bedroom where she was. He entered silently, sitting beside her on the bed. He pushed a curl behind her ear. Beckett moved her head onto Castle's knee. He smiled at her, running his fingers through her hair. "I'm going to go into the precinct today, see if the boys need help. You just stay here and relax." He got up, kissed her forehead and walked out the door.

"Yo, Castle. Where's Beckett?" Espo asked as he approached.

"She's at home. Feeling a little sick."

"She alright?"

"Yeah. just stressed and upset." He sat on the corner of Espo's desk.

Espo had to ask. "How are you doing, man?"

He folded his hands. "I'm doing alright. Some days are better than others, but I'm trying to go about as normal as possible. Alexis would have wanted that.

"Whenever you need us, we're here for you, Beckett, and Martha." He gave his friend a pat on the back.

"Thanks, Javi." He realized that these were his true friends; not the people that had come to the funeral that he knew from college.

When he got home, she was sitting on the couch watching Temptation Lane. "Hey." Castle said, putting his things away."

"Hey yourself." Beckett said, curled up in the corner of the couch with a big blanket draped around her.

"You need anything? Hungry? Thirsty?"

"Nope, but I could go for a cuddle." He smirked at him.

He grinned, "Blanket's not doing any good?" He raised an eyebrow teasingly.

"Not as good as you."

"I'll be there in a sec." He said as he went to the bedroom, kissing her forehead as he went past.

When he had changed and returned, he sat down and took Kate in his arms. She draped the blanket over both of them, snuggling closer to him.

She always got a warm, tingly feeling when he played with her hair, and it made her feel better when she was sick. She could feel herself drifting to sleep, lulled by his warmth and the beat of his heart. She had dreams about the next few months. They would pick out a crib and toys. They would find out if it was a boy or a girl. They would pick a name. They would tell all their friends. She would go through labor and hold her baby for the first time. She just couldn't wait.


	4. Five months

Castle was in the middle of writing when he heard a knock at the door. He strode to the door and opened wide to see who it was. "Hey, Castle." Gina said, a smile on her face. She held the latest draft for Castle's book.

"Gina." He acknowledged her.

"May I come in?"

"Of course." He motioned her in, moving out of the way.

"I have a question about this." She pointed to the stack of paper she was holding. "In this chapter you used the name Gracie instead of Nikki." She looked at him, waiting for his answer.

"Oh, I did?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, see?" She pointed at it again, this time at a highlighted word. He did, in fact, write Gracie. "Who is Gracie?"

"Kate and I were talking about baby names, and we decided on Gracie."

"Gracie; so you're having a girl?" Gina smiled at him.

And as much as Gina was smiling, Castle was smiling that much bigger. "Yeah."

"Well congratulations. It's cute."

"Thanks." He said, standing a bit straighter.

Gina pushed her hair back, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry, Castle."

"What about?"

"For not wanting kids." She couldn't believe she was bringing this up, but with everything that had been happening, she thought it was the right time.

"No, you don't have to be sorry. I kind of forced you."

"Yeah, you did. But I knew, we both did, that it wasn't going to work. And I didn't want a baby being raised in all the fighting we did. But I knew that one day you'd find someone who wanted a baby as much as you. And I knew that that person was going to make you happy and you'd be with them for the rest of your life. And so many tabloids and newspapers have asked me if I'm mad, and honestly, I'm not. I'm happy that you found someone that loves you so much and your family.

Castle let it all sink in. So this is why she came all this way instead of just calling him. "So you never loved me?"

"No, I did, but not as much as Kate loves you. She really, really loves you. Everyone can see it."

Now it was time for him to be honest. "I always felt bad."

"For what?"

"I would always dream for something more."

"I understand." Gina placed a hand on his arm. "I feel so much better now that I've gotten that off my chest."

He gave her a half smile. "Me too."

Later that night, he laid in bed thinking about what Gina had said; it was true, all of it. He turned to face his sleeping wife who was now five months pregnant. He moved over and held her close, her bump getting in the way. He drew small circles on her belly. "I love you." He whispered quietly.


	5. Six months

Beckett could hear people whispering about her and looking at her out of the corner of their eyes. Every time she would turn around, people wouldn't look at her, or they would be staring right at her. Dropping her paperwork on her desk, she made her way to the bathroom to see what the problem was. She looked in the mirror and realized what the problem was. She was getting big, and not in the normal way. Her height and level of fitness was making her pregnancy weight look like one too many donuts. Her stomach was bulging just so, and her boobs were uncomfortably big. And it didn't help that they hadn't told anyone just yet.

She sighed deeply knowing she had no control over it. She left the bathroom and ran into two of her colleagues. "Hey Tina, hey Rosie."

"Hey Beckett." They said in unison as they pushed into the bathroom.

Kate leaned against the door, eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Did you see her?"

"I know, right?"

"She's so fake now that she's married to him."

"She probably got a boob job to keep him."

"He, she's gotta keep him somehow. She's a mental case."

Beckett's face twitched, a sure sign she was about to cry. Trying to stop the tears building in her eyes, she took a deep breath. She went back into the bathroom knowing they wouldn't say it to her face. She hid in the stall for a moment, the room quiet. She regained her composure and walked to where they were.

"So, Kate, anything new?" Tina said.

"No, nothing's new in my fake life. Just a basket case with a breast job to keep my husband. Which FYI, is false."

Both women's eyes widened. "You heard?"

"Mhm." She stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Well, did you?"

Kate glanced at her boobs. "No, I didn't."

"But you're."

She cut Rosie off. "Pregnant." She leaned forward, narrowing her eyes.

"Pregnant?" Tina repeated what she had said, shocked.

"Yes, and if one day you're pregnant, it's the closer you're going to get to having boobs." She wasn't holding back, her hormones making her to crazy things.

"What are you saying?" Tina responded.

"You're flat chested." She said, starting to walk away.

"Well your butt is huge." Tina shouted down the hall.

"At least I have a butt." Beckett muttered under her breath as she went.

"Katherine Castle!" Lanie approached her friend.

"That's me." Beckett said, liking that her friends called her by her married name.

"What;s this I hear about you telling Tina she's flat chested?"

"Well she is." She said raising an eyebrow.

"Was it you that said it. or the hormones?" Lanie said, a laugh threatening to escape.

"Half me, mostly the hormones, though."

Lanie snapped her fingers. "Oh, I like these mood swings. Very sassy."

"Lanie, I've always been sassy." Beckett raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but this is a different kind of sassy. I like it." Lanie pursed her lips.

"She also said I have a big ass."

"What did you say?"

"Told her at least I have an ass."

Lanie finally let her laughter out. "Well don't piss this mamma off!"

Hope that made you laugh it made me laugh.


	6. Seven months

Beckett rubbed her belly, the swelling of the seven month making her uncomfortable. And on top of that, her hormones were raging, exaggerating all of her thoughts and emotions. She was sitting on the couch thinking about Alexis. Even after all this time it wasn't getting any easier; it still hurt so bad.

She felt her nose twitch, a sure sign that she was going to cry. A few wet tears rolled down her cheeks and her breath hitched quietly.

"What's wrong, Kate?" Castle heard her from the kitchen, approaching in an instant. He had been coping well. It was still just as hard, but he tried his best to carry on for his little girl and prepare for his new one. Everything he did now was for both of them and his wife.

She had been thinking about the outcome of Alexis' case. "It's my job to protect people, and I can't even protect our own daughter." She looked him in the eyes, tears about to flow again.

"Kate, stop blaming yourself for Alexis' death. I should have picked up on what was going on. But there's no way we could have known what was going on." He wrapped his arms around her, kissed her shoulder, and sat close.

Alexis had been dating a new guy. When she had brought him over to meet Rick and Kate,he seemed like a very respectful, young gentleman. That's how Alexis had made him out to be as well. But what she hadn't told them was that she was also helping him with his problems. Alexis had such a kind heart, and Luke had had a problem with drugs. They were working on getting him clean, but one night when he was under the influence, he got violent. and was too rough with her. Luke had grabbed her and threw her to the wall and hit her head, killing her. That same night, he over dosed, killing himself as well.

Kate remembered every detail of that day. The call from Espo, leaving for the crime scene, being there, telling Castle. God, that had been the hardest part. It was absolutely heartbreaking. She'd never been more devastated in her entire life.

Everything had been fine the first couple of months; each helping the other cope and mourn. But soon, things turned. In the seven years they had known each other it was the longest fight they had had. Every night was a screaming match, for so many reasons and for no reason at all. She was certain they were headed for divorce.

Til one day, Castle found a letter from Alexis tucked in a box of her things. It was a letter saying goodbye. She had written it just in case something were to happen to let her father know that everything was okay. It had also told him not to blame or take anything out on anyone, including himself.

It had made him think about all the horrible things he had said to the love of his life, his wife, when they were fighting. She was there for him and all he did was shake her off. But no matter what, she stayed right by his side. Why, why would she want to stay with a husband like that? Because she loved him; and he loved her. And that was what had turned their lives around. They stopped fighting and started working on their marriage and focusing on their new family. Everything was turning around.


	7. Nine months

I know she is supposed to eight months but I couldn't think of anything for that month so she will have to be nine months.

Kate sat in the living room of the loft, her legs tucked under, next to Lanie. Both had the day off and decided to catch up after too much time apart. It was silent for a second, before Kate felt something shift, and then she went rigid. "My water just broke."

"What?" Lanie's head snapped up.

Kate turned to Lanie this time. "My water just broke."

"Oh my, girl you're going to have a baby!" She jumped up and went towards Kate."

"Oh my God, Lanie we have to get to the hospital and I have to call Castle."

"Alright, let's go. You can call him on the way!" Lanie reached out to help her up.

"After this contraction." Kate took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she let the contraction run through her.

"Is this the first one?" Lanie stood frozen, hovering over her friend.

"Yeah, and it came fast. I have a feeling this is going to be quick."

"Let's go, we need to get you to the hospital." Lanie pulled Kate up, then, and led her to the door. She was off to have her baby.

Beckett couldn't help the tears that sprang to her eyes as she held Lanie's hand. They had arrived at the hospital and gotten settled, but Castle still hadn't arrived. He answered her call and told her was stuck in traffic and would be there as soon as he could. Now, it was getting closer and closer to time to push, and Castle still wasn't there. She was getting scared that he wasn't going to make it and she would have to do this without him. "Lanie, where is he?"

"He's coming, sweetie."

"I can't do this without him. He has to be here." Kate squeezed her hand harder.

"It's okay, you won't have to. He'll be here."

"It hurts so much." Kate squeezed her eyes shut.

"I know, but you can do this."

Just then, as if on cue, Castle came through the door. Lanie squeezed Kate's hand one more time.

"Where is he?" She said desperately when Lanie let go of her hand.

Castle switched spots with Lanie, taking Kate's hand. "It's okay, Kate. I'm here." He pushed the hair off of her forehead.

Her eyes snapped open, a smile spreading across her face. "You're here."

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He smiled back at her.

"It hurts."

"You need to stop fighting the contractions." He sensed her tightening up as one began.

She breathed deeply, talking between each intake. "But they hurt so bad."

"You don't want to hurt Gracie. Just relax." He smoothed her hair again and wiped a stray tear off of her cheek.

Kate closed her eyes again. "Okay." A moment passed before she spoke again. "Castle?"

"What do you need, Kate?"

"Put your hand on my stomach. She likes it." Kate took his hand and moved it to her belly. Castle made little circles around and around to help calm Kate down.

The doctor checked Kate as Castle rubbed her stomach, and then told her the news. "Alright, Kate, it's time to push."

Castle placed his lips on her temple, kissing her gently. "You're going to be great. "I'm right here."

"Alright, push!" Her doctor stood, his attention set on bringing Gracie into the world. "Another one."

Kate cried out and Castle held her hand tighter.

"Come on, we can nearly see the head. Then it's almost over."

Kate pushed three more times before she was told to push one last time. She breathed out and pushed, and for a moment, all was silent. And then she heard it; her baby girl crying. Her little girl was finally here.

Her head hit the pillow in exhaustion as she listened to the life screeching in Gracie. "Castle?"

"Yeah?" He leaned in close to her.

"Is she okay?"

"She's perfect." Castle kissed her, holding her head in his hands. She cupped his cheek as he did hers. When they broke apart, she traced his jaw, looking directly into his eyes. "I love you. I love you so much, Rick."

"I love you too, Kate."


	8. Newborn

"Nurse Stephanie?" Her resident called to her from across the room.

"Yes, Stacey." The older nurse turned to address her.

"Um, the Castle baby." The younger girl bit her lip, still new and nervous.

"What about the little girl?"

"I can't get her to stop crying. I can't figure out what she wants."

Stephanie started walking over to where Stacey was. "Show me." She leaned over the bassinet and smiled. "I know what she wants." She reached in and rubbed her little belly.

"What?"

"Her mama." Stephanie picked Gracie up out of the bassinet, rocking her gently to hush her crying. "Do you wanna go see your mama, sweet girl?" She cooed at the little girl before placing her back in her bed to wheel her down the hall.

"Mrs. Castle, Mr. Castle?" Stephanie knocked on the door, pushing it open just slightly.

"Yes?" Beckett called out from her bed.

"Can I come in, I have a visitor." She wheeled the bassinet into Kate's view. Gracie was still crying, wanting to be with her mom.

She smiled. "Of course."

"Where is Mr. Castle?" Stephanie was curious.

"He had a meeting to go to for his book. Plus, I needed some sleep." Kate tucked her hair behind her ear having just woken up.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'd come back later, but this little one is requesting you." She picked Gracie up and handed her over to her mother.

Stephanie retreated back to the nursery to give them some privacy, closing the door behind her.

"Shh, sweetie. It's alright." Kate held her close, stroking the little bit of hair she had on her head. Gracie opened her eyes slightly and Beckett bent down and kissed her on her forehead. She stayed close to her like this for a moment, taking in the feeling of her daughter to little and perfect in her arms.

When she sat up, Gracie was fast asleep. Beckett watched her, never wanting to take her eyes off of her. She was absolutely perfect. She kissed her forehead again and then traced her face gently, mesmerized by it all.

When Gracie woke up, still in Kate's arms, she started to fuss. "What's the matter baby?" Kate whispered, trying to calm her down. Gracie started to cry louder. "Hey, hey, what's the matter?" Kate rocked her back and forth, finally realizing that she was hungry.

Beckett held Gracie close, stroking her little arm as she fed her daughter.


	9. One month old

When Beckett came home she walked straight into the bedroom, wanting to be asleep as soon as possible. Castle was already asleep with Gracie laying beside him, sound asleep. Beckett bit her lip and tip toed over to Gracie, picking her up gently and moving her to her crib. "Good night, sweet girl." She whispered before going back to her room and snuggling into bed.

When Castle woke up and Gracie was gone, he freaked out. "No, oh no, this can't happen again." He thought as he shot up in bed. Beckett was asleep on her side, facing away from him. He moved closer to her, shaking her shoulder. "Kate, wake up. Wake up, Kate!"

She stirred, but didn't wake up. "Mmh, what?"

"Gracie is gone."

Beckett jumped out of the bed, facing him immediately. "What?" Terror filled her eyes as she waited for him to answer.

"Gracie was next to me when I went to bed and now she's not here." He was standing now, facing her.

Beckett took a sigh of relief, rubbing her forehead. "Babe, come with me."

"What? Where are we going?" Castle followed her out the door, confused as to why she was so calm.

Beckett walked straight up to Gracie's crib. "See, she's fine." Gracie was sound asleep. Beckett grabbed his hand and led him into the living room. "Come on." When they were there she faced him. 'Castle, ever since we brought Gracie home you've been waking up every hour to check on her. Every time she makes a noise you rush to her side. You carry her every where you go. And besides me, you won't let anyone hold her."

He jumped back at her. "Well sorry, Kate. The next time she cries I'll just leave her. If someone one's to hold her I'll just say 'Go right ahead and keep her for a while.'"

"Castle, that's not what I meant." She pinched her nose, not meaning to start an argument.

"What did you mean then, Kate? Do I have to read your mind? Cause I love reading your mind, it's so easy!"

She stood and started to the bedroom when he spoke again.

"Oh of course, just walk away." He took a couple of steps towards her but stopped in the middle of the room.

Beckett turned in the door frame to face him. "You're tired and this is pointless. We can talk tomorrow."

"Pointless? You started it by saying I'm a bad father."

Beckett crossed her arms and went into the bedroom. "Night, Castle."

He followed her and got into bed. They laid their silent for a while. Both knew they had overreacted and needed to talk about what happened. Finally she turned and looked at him. "I'm not here to fight with you, Rick. I want to help you. I feel like I'm losing you again, just like with a couple of months ago." Her voice was croaky as she started to cry.

He rubbed his hand up and down her side. "Why did you stay, Kate?"

She sniffed and looked at him. "What?"

"Months ago, when we were fighting. I was awful to you. Why would you stay?"

She looked away and then back at him. "Because when I was down and out, you helped me. You stayed by my side all those years, and you're still here. You never gave up on me or us. It was my turn to help you. I'll always be here for you like you were there and are for me." She pushed the hair off of his forehead and kissed it and then both cheeks. "And plus I love you."


	10. Two months old

"Gracie." Jim smiled at his granddaughter, shaking the toy above her head. Gracie babbled back at him, her eyes sparkling.

Jim loved that his baby girl had a baby girl; and she was just so cute. Gracie looked like Kate when she was a baby except for the fact that she had Rick's eyes. Almost a perfect combination of her mother and father.

This was his first grandchild, and if Johanna was alive she would have loved Gracie to pieces and loved that Rick was so good to his daughter and granddaughter. They would have spoiled her too, so much. Jim loved days like this, he just wished Johanna was here to babysit while Katie was at work and Rick was away.

Jim heard a key rattling in the door. He looked back to Gracie making excited eyes. "Is that your mama?" Gracie answered him this time by shoving a toy in her mouth.

Kate came through the door then and walked over to her dad. "Hi, Katie."

"Hey, dad." She smiled and hugged him. "Thanks for coming today."

"I don't mind at all. "I'll be here again tomorrow." He stood up and grabbed his coat, hugging Kate again, and left for the evening.

Beckett kicked off her heels and crouched down next to Gracie. "Hey baby girl." She picked her up and held her over her shoulder. "Did you have a good day with grandpa?" Kate turned her head and kissed Gracie's cheek. Gracie smiled and shoved her toy into her mouth once again.

Castle arrived home that night at nine o'clock. The loft was dark, the only light coming from the street lights down below. He assumed that she went to bed early; must have had a long day. He stepped carefully, not wanting to step on any toys and wake everyone up. Ever since Gracie had been born the loft was flooded with toys.

And Castle was adding to her collection. He went to check on her before going to bed, carrying in a little stuffed brown dog and a spotted pattern horse. The Winnie the Pooh mobile spun, playing a song softly. Gracie was babbling and kicking her legs, trying to reach the toys around her. Castle bent over the crib to see that Gracie was wide awake.

"Hey sweetheart." He said, leaning in to pick her up. He picked up her blanket, wrapping it around her. Gracie reached up to his face and smiled. Castle kissed her forehead. "Why aren't you sleeping?" Castle swayed her back and forth. "Have you been a good girl for your mama?" Castle walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle for Gracie. Going back to her room, he sat down in the rocking chair and gave her the bottle to drink.

Soon after, Gracie fell asleep in the warmth and comfort of her father's embrace. Castle kissed her forehead, slowly standing up and placing her in her crib.


	11. Three months old

**Sorry its short but I was in a fluffy mod,so I decided to write a fluffy chapter,thanks to my beta for editing this and this is the second last chapter before the last chapter,cause I have no other ideas for the story.**

"Hey little cutie." Kate cooed, tracing circles on her little girls belly. She leaned in to pick up her baby and carry her over her shoulder to the bathroom. Gracie started crying, her little hands in fists. "Shh, I know baby, I know you're tired, but just let mama give you a bath and then you can go to sleep."

Gracie continued to whimper as Beckett bathed and changed her, but when she laid her in her crib, covered her up, and turned on her mobile, Gracie calmed down. Kate placed a kiss on her daughters temple as her eyes got heavy. "Goodnight sweet girl." Beckett tiptoed out of the room into the living room to work on paperwork she had brought home.

Two hours later, she was still highlighting and signing when Gracie started to cry. Beckett rubbed her forehead mumbling, "Please, Gracie, go to sleep." She picked herself up and made her way into the nursery. "Come on sweetie. I know you're tired, please sleep, honey." Beckett leaned in to pick her up, "Shh, it's alright." She rocked Gracie back and forth, patting her back gently.

Beckett gave her a bottle, Gracie's hands on Kate's as she fed her. Gracie never took her eyes off of her mother's warm, loving eyes. Soon after, Gracie fell asleep snuggled up in Kate's arms.

When Castle arrived home, the living room was covering in paperwork, but nobody was around. He snuck into Gracie's room to check on her, finding she was fast asleep. He continued on into his own room to see Kate already asleep as well. He changed quickly in the bathroom, careful not to make too much noise. When he crawled into bed, Kate stirred, rolling onto her side facing him. She snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. She laid her head in the crook of his neck; her favorite place to be when she was tired.


End file.
